


What Are You Doing Here?

by Merfilly



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Friendship, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy and Rose both have a secret hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Here?

Rose had been quite lost with the little tiny computer for some time, but eventually got the hang of it. Once, that is, she quit looking for the place to load the paper to print on. Exploring the World Wide Web had certainly opened her eyes to a big world she had never really imagined, but she had made friends there, and found a new hobby outside of her charity work. However, long used to the girls picking on her ideas of fun, she never said a word, and just kept her new hobby to herself.

Then came the invitation to join a group in person, and she carefully packed the tiny computer into a large purse, and took off, mumbling to Blanche and Sophia that she had a friend-date. It was true, even if she never had met the other writers on the website.

`~`~`~`~`

Dorothy knew this was a risk. She was a respectable substitute teacher in two separate subjects for Dade county. What if a student recognized her? Worse, what if a fellow teacher or principal was here? She almost chose not to get out of the car, but eventually did, went in, and started quietly mingling with the others there. Most seemed to be women, though the ages ranged up and down the spectrum. The few men looked a little uncomfortable, being so outnumbered and aware that much of this crowd had a tendency to call them on macho-bull-crap. Still, it was easy to relax, learning faces to match the illustrative names used on the boards and sites she had grown used to.

Then Rose walked in.

Dorothy's heart froze in her throat, until she realized that the woman might possibly just be at the wrong volunteer event. If Dorothy could just stay out of sight long enough for Rose to leave...

"Dorothy?" Rose's harsh whisper indicated that her sneaking away had been intercepted.

"Hello, Rose." There was a sigh of resignation in those two words.

"Why, I never knew..." Rose said, her eye shining with … respect? "You're 'Brooklyn Betty' aren't you?" Rose asked with a perceptive look that belied the dumb-blonde mentality she projected so often.

Dorothy looked startled, but nodded. "I am. And you..."

"Sven's Pen!" Rose proclaimed proudly.

"Of course you are." Dorothy hesitated. "Rose..."

"You're right. I don't think Sophia or Blanche could handle it," Rose said before Dorothy could say everything on her mind. "But we can have our little secret, right?"

"Just as long as you don't ask me to beta anything," Dorothy agreed.

"Okay!"


End file.
